base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
G11
|type= Bullpup assault rifle |weapon_category= Assault Rifles and Carbines |firing_mode= Full Auto/Burst Fire |direct_damage= *156 @10m *125 @60m *209 @10m *94 @40m |headshot_damage= *390 @10m *312.5 @60m *418 @10m *188 @40m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 600 RPM |bullet_velocity= *Soft Point: 750 m/s *Hollow Point: 500 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 10/13/30/0.75 *Aimed: 1/3/30/0.5 *Hipfire: 5/8 /30/0.75 *Aimed: 2/4/30/0.5 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 50/300 |optic_type= 1.35x, 4x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= *Soft Point: 1560 *Hollow Point: 2090 }} The G11 is a weapon unlocked at 110000 Battlescore. The first weapon in its category to suppass 100000 Battlescore, the weapon has two ammunition types that can alter the weapon's overall performance. History The G11 is a weapon that fired unique caseless ammunition and was intended to be Germany's new service rifle. Altough successful, the weapon did not enter full production due to political changes during the Germany reunificiation, and then the cessation of the Cold War, which curtailed weapons development globally. General Information The G11 is unique in that unlike other assault rifles, the weapon has two different ammo types. Soft Point, the default ammo type, does 156 damage within 10m and 125 damage at 60m. While its overall damage is average, the Soft Point's overall damage drop is rather low which allows the weapon to perform more consistently at any range which is noted by the higher hipfire when compared to the Hollow Point ammo. The other ammo type, the Hollow Point, the weapon does 209 damage within 10m and 94 damage at 40m and beyond. This higher damage gives the weapon a much higher close quarter damage output but at the cost of overall performace at range as damage drops greatly. Along with a lower velocity of 500 m/s compared to the Soft Point's 750 m/s, Hollow Point is designed to be used in more close quarter fights noted by the substantially tighter hipfire, actually the tighest hipfire of any weapon in the game. The G11's rate of fire is rather low, at 600 RPM when hipfiring the weapon's damage output is rather low considering how expensive the weapon is. When aiming however, the weapon would burst fire at an elevated 1800 RPM. The high rate of fire along gives the weapon very high DPS when compared to other weapons and has the capability of killing most players with a single burst to the head. Unlike other assault rifles, the G11 has a magazine size of 50 rounds, the highest in its class. This allows the weapon to fire for longer before reloading, though constantly burst firing would deplete the magazine quickly. The weapon's inbuilt scope can change magnification between 1.35x and 4x, though the scope in first person is rather obstructive due to the large frame of the scope. Trivia *The model and animation is made by JimmyLJX **The model in the game is based on the K2 varaint of the weapon. **Unlike most depictions of the weapon, the player would rotate the weapon's cocking handle upon reloading ***The cocking handle is only for clearing jams and empty reloads, but since there are no tactical reloads ingame... ***Though much like other depictions of the weapon, the player never utilizes the two spare magazines. *The G11 was initially known as a joke suggestion after one of the commununity members suggested the weapon with absurd statistics. Category:Guns Category:Assault Rifles and Carbines